Into The World
by Kushin eX
Summary: 4 teenagers get stuck inside WoW but one of them does things never seen before with Bell's and a leather glove.They get caught in a battle with creatures of death as they enter life.Crossover between WoW and a good book. Read to find out which book.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to World Of Warcraft (I wish I did though, the sword of a thousand truths would be my weapon hehe) Check out the WoW South Park episode.

Chapter One: The Beginning

-------------------------------------------------

Ryan was sitting by his computer starting on a new game his folks had recently bought him despite various protests of 'It's For Nerds!' and 'I HATE FANTASY' but here we was, installing World Of Warcraft and The Burning Crusade.

"This thing had better grab my attention pretty quickly," said Ryan to no-one in-particular

He heard a small buzz as his disk came out of the drive and he inserted the first disk of The Burning Crusade. He just leant back on his chair when he heard a knock at the door and fell of his chair in surprise. After shaking some dirty blonde hair away from his green eyes, he got up and found himself back on the floor after 3 blurs of color came through his door and dog-piled him.

"HEY! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" yelled Ryan

"Hey dude! We heard your folks got you the Burning Crusade!" came a deep yell from the top of the pile

"For god sake! Get off me!" was all the response that Ryan gave from his rather squashed position underneath the pile as they all slowly got to their feet.

There were his 3 best friends in his school and they were all obsessed with WoW but couldn't afford the expansion due to various reasons, E.G Bad report cards, detentions, damages to property, trying to give the 4th grade's hamster liposuction with a vacuum etc.

There was Cassie, Caucasian with long brown hair and a fair complexion to go with brown eyes. She was the one who had first told him about WoW and was in most of his classes in high school. Then there was Leo, same skin tone as the rest if slightly tanned due to some illness or another. He had short black hair and very dark onyx eyes. He was friends with Ryan because they both went to the same gym for different reasons. His was that he really needed to stay fit with the amount of WoW he played and the Ryan's was because he had a seriously messed up metabolism that can either burn up to 20,000 calories a day or as low as 500 so he goes to the gym to alter it. Finally there was Alexis, a sort of shy girl with _long_ blonde hair and blue eyes. She was his friend because he was the only one who had talked to her on her first day there and they quickly hit it off.

With Cassie now trying to take over the operation of the computer, Leo laying on the bed with Alexis talking about The Burning Crusade and reading the manual for it. Ryan had now resumed his place on the floor until something made a quick shine in his room's light. He noticed it a few milliseconds before it came into impact with his cranium and left him in a lot of pain.

"Hey Ryan, why haven't you used this disk yet?" asked Leo motioning towards the disk that was now rolling around on the floor on its side.

Ryan looked at this with interest as he had just put in the final Burning Crusade disk. The disk was a plain disk and had no writing or images on it.

"No idea, hey Alexis, does it say anything about the blank disk in the manual?" asked Ryan.

Alexis looked through the book but to no avail.

"There's nothing in the manual, just put it in and try it out," said Alexis quietly

"Fine…" said Ryan passing the disk to Cassie who put it in the disk tray now that the installation was complete.

She inserted the disk and waited for it to do something. It didn't.

"HEY WHAT IS UP WITH THIS PIECE OF CRAP!" yelled Cassie almost cracking the monitor.

"Chill out Cass, let me try something I've been working on recently. It's a program that my uncle made that I modded with a little help from the interweb" said Ryan as he sat on the chair that Cassie hastily evacuated. "It's the execute program, it finds the data in any disk and will play it by converting the file into a file that the computer will understand."

"And you say you're not a nerd" said Leo sarcastically

"I'm not, I got instructions from the web and copy/pasted the code" said Ryan defensively

The 4 were about the start into an argument about nerds but then a loud 'BANG' distracted them, as the disk drive seemed to implode on itself. A large wind then started blowing them towards the drive.

"What the hell!" yelled Cassie

"Urrgghhh….it feels like I'm being blown up with a helium tank then sucked dry with a vacuum and it's being repeated!" yelled Leo while gagging on his words.

Ryan and Alexis just kept quiet but went with the flow anyway and followed them into the 'portal' and feeling the inflate/deflate motion that Leo described but as they hit the portal, they all blacked out. If they hadn't they would of heard the following

'_Personality Analysis In Progress, Character And Class Assessment Complete, Sending Data To Correct Locations' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Hours Later 

Ryan slowly opened his eyes, flicking some grime out from where he had been unconscious.

He shot up after remembering what had happened and looked around to find himself somewhere in the country. It was a quiet place that had a few carts but the most prominent feature was a large church built near the carts and a large area of stone paving. He looked at the people around him and spotted a few things extremely odd about them. They all spoke like people from the 1600's, they all dressed like them too and most people were carrying a weapon of some description. Ryan noticed that he wasn't currently holding a weapon, what he did have was a leather glove and a heavy leather bandoleer around his torso. The bandoleer had 7 compartments increasing in size as they proceeded down the torso. He also saw that 2 of these were filled with something. He looked around and upon closer inspection saw a sight that shocked him.

"ALEXIS!" yelled Ryan getting to his feet and running to where she lay about 100 metres away.

She stirred slightly at the sound of her name and sat up as Ryan reached her and looked around. She was dressed in a simple light blue robe that reached the ankle while Ryan was wearing a blue shirt with a pair of long black trouser. She looked around a felt a weight on her back, she grabbed the weight and pulled it round in front of her with little resistance and saw it was a plain wooden staff.

"A wooden staff…..and this place…. No way! This is Northshire Abbey" said Alexis astonished

"Huh?" said Ryan, wonderfully confused

"This is the starting point for all human players in Azeroth." Said Alexis "Can you see Leo and Cassie around here?"

Ryan looked around and didn't see anyone familiar to him.

"Umm…I can safely say no" said Ryan

"They must be elsewhere in the world, we should find them and try to escape from here"

"Umm… where's here?"

"Urrrr…We are in Northshire Abbey, it's a peaceful place but has a slight disagreement with the Defias Brotherhood. That's actually all I know about Azeroth because I was only up to level 4. well I know a bit more but not much"

"Oh that's great, a noob and a non-player." Said Ryan "Come on, let's try and figure out where they would be"

He walked over to the cart owners and began talking to them which Alexis couldn't make out until Ryan screamed "I'M NOT A FREAK, DON'T CALL ME THAT" when she realised that they were indeed living in a version of the World Of Warcraft.

Ryan stormed back over muttering something about 'lousy pikey, asking for copper for a poxy apple, grumble, calling me a damn freak, grumble grumble.' Alexis couldn't help but giggle at this sight but soon turned away when he looked at her and said a few but strong words 'keep quiet, _Druidess_' That stopped her giggling but Ryan took great pleasure in while she started poking the ground with her staff.

"So, what can we do right now?" asked Ryan tapping at the compartments and examining how they work.

"Umm… check our resources and money," said Alexis opening the pouch she had found attached to her waist and pulling out a few pieces of food and 30 copper coins. Ryan did the same and found the same as she did.

"So we have a total of 60 coppers and some food…hey when did you get a tattoo?" asked Alexis pointing to his forearm. He looked and found the number 1 in a medieval font tattooed to him.

"You have the same you know. Yours is on your shoulder, I can see it through your robe." Said Ryan

"Crap"

The two continued to argue but what they didn't notice was a large group of Defias thieves and pillagers were making their way over the bridge and river at a rapid pace. The first they heard was the call of 'BANDITS' by one of the brothers of the abbey.

They looked at the merchants and some of the other people around and saw them arrange themselves into a line formation and awaited the slaughter.

"This is really bad, our priests and druids will never be able to heal us from all these guys and I don't want to go into death." Said one of the people beside them, a warrior judging by his shield and mail armor.

"What do you mean, into death?" asked Ryan "Surely you mean, die?"

"No, when someone dies, they are sent to the realms of death, there are death spawn in death that get more vicious as the realms get deeper. If you die when stronger you sent to the lower levels but you have to fight to reach the 1st realm. Once there you can rejoin your body and come back to life." Said the Warrior "The name's Tidus of the Darkwind Guild by the way, I hope we meet again hopefully not in death" Tidus was a young man, brown haired and hazel eyed. Eyes that burnt with the fire of experience but also that of pain.

Ryan let out a small grin as he gave a polite, quick bow "Ryan of the ……. Abhorsen Guild"

"Very well Ryan, I look forward to seeing your skills of battle now" said Tidus as he pointed at the very close bandits

That was when it hit him, he had no weaponary except for a bandoleer and a glove.

"I DON'T HAVE A WEAPON" he shouted at Ryan suddenly

"Use those damn bells to twat them over the head then" said Ryan

"Huh?" this was the first Ryan had heard of bells

"In your chest-belt, the top two sections have bells in" quipped Tidus

Ryan then noticed them, the two bells were indeed in his bandoleer.

"RYAN, HELP!" came a yell

"ALEXIS!"

Alexis had been cornered by several Defias' and was slowly being stripped of her clothes which infuriated Ryan greatly as he saw their hands wandering.

"Save your woman, Ryan Abhorsen, I will battle around you and give you some space" said Tidus as he charged at several warriors while entering a defensive stance. "Be swift, I am not sure on my ability with these numbers."

Ryan was already off and drawing the bigger of the two bells for its sheer weight difference, almost twice as big as the other. He ran at the group and shook the bell, it sounded like nothing he had ever heard before. A loud wailing sound that screamed in rhythm with the clanging of the bell.

He was freaked out even more by the effect of the wailing. Slowly, the air seemed to congregate in several pockets. Then it seemed to become darker and slowly became corporeal. The dead had risen.

They were not zombies in the general term of the word but were the bodies of those that had died.

"Holy….. if these guys have died then maybe they can't think for themselves, ATTACK THE DEFIAS" yelled Ryan

The bodies each drew they're weapons and attacked with a passion that Ryan had never seen before. They sliced through the bandits but never even touched one of the others on the side of the abbey.

The fight finished quicker than they had been expecting but the majority of people stayed away from him. Tidus saw this and decided to talk to Ryan as Alexis lay down, exhausted from the ordeal.

"Ryan, I know what you are thinking but they think you are a warlock. They are associated with evil as many a warlock has been driven to insanity by the constant tormenting of the demons. You did something only priests, druids and paladins are meant to do by resurrecting the dead but you did it on mass." Said Tidus

Ryan looked at the people as they avoided his gaze while he placed the bell back in the bandoleer when he got a soothing voice in his head. _'Mosrael: The Waker, summons those who have died to do the bidding of the ringer.' _

He touched the other and got another voice _'Ranna, The Sleeper, sends weaker death sendings past the last realm of death but will lay death sendings into death if the sending is in the realm of life.'_

"Maybe, don't worry people, I'm going to send them back" said Ryan as he drew Ranna.

He ran it and a soft lullaby played as he rang it, the death sendings slowly decomposed back into the air. The people now looked even more scared.

"Maybe that wasn't your best trick" said Tidus "You should talk to someone who knows this. I'd try the master warlock in Stormwind but if they cant help then the master mage should help you. I cant stay with you, I'm sorry but I have to train my body as opposed to my mind."

"Ok, and her?" asked Ryan "She's a druidess"

"The same area as the mage and warlock masters is the druid master"

"Alright, I bid you farewell, Tidus Darkwind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is a bit of an odd combination but I think it works in some ways. For those that don't know, it's a crossover between WoW and the Old Kingdom Trilogy by Garth Nix (It's a major WoW thing with ideas from the OKT)


End file.
